1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recessed strip lighting fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly and method for the more efficient placement of lighting fixtures in T-grids.
2. Background of the Invention
Strip lighting fixtures are commonly used in continuous rows to provide economical uniform lighting of large indoor spaces. Recessing the fixtures above the plane of the ceiling provides for more visual comfort than strip fixtures that are openly viewable. A popular form of conventional ceiling structure includes a grid work defined by individual frame sections of generally inverted T-shaped cross-section. The frame sections are formed into a series of rectangles, and the resulting formation is called a “T-grid.” In standard T-grids, wall wash light fixtures are most usually installed in every other grid in the suspended ceiling. The mounting of the recessed wall wash fixture in the T-grid system is due to the requirement that the fixture mount on the cross bar or support bar of the T-grid. Thus, in T-grids, if light fixtures were directly adjacent to each other, each of the fixtures would mount in the same spot on the crossbar of the T-grid. Recessed lighting fixtures are typically installed in ceiling T-grids in rows and aligned so that no two fixtures are adjacent.